leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Concept - Amaia, the First Woe
This next champion concept of mine came to my mind a while ago, when I was watching a YouTube video about what Jinx could have been, from GamingCurios. The "ranged " didn't really click to me up until now, except with a few tweaks it can become another thing entirely and when I came up with what would be a decent ultimate, I decided to make a concept out of it. Enjoy Amaia, the First Woe! Amaia, the First Woe is a custom champion concept in progress. |-|Hide= |-|Abilities= Amaia's abilities use a stance system. Using one of Amaia's abilities puts all of them on a static 2-second cooldown. Each stance use a specific amount of ammunition. If Amaia's current stance has no ammunition left, her current stance goes on cooldown immediately, but she is until she switches stances or the stance's cooldown completes. If Amaia completes 50% of one of her basic stances' cooldown without switching stances, she refreshes this stance's cooldown and uses it again without paying its mana cost. |description2= Amaia cannot attack by the regular auto-attack command. Instead, she must press the button corresponding to the stance she currently uses. Amaia can hold down her stance button to auto-fire, and firing does not cancel her movement orders. |description3= Amaia does not gain attack speed, except through growth or stance bonuses. Instead, she gains for every . |description4= Amaia's bullets reveal units hit for 1 second, but firing reveals her for 1 second to enemies in 1400 range. }} | }} Amaia equips her semi-automatic rifle. |description2= Amaia gains bonus attack speed. |description3= Amaia shoots in target direction. The bullet stop at the first non-allied unit it hits, dealing physical damage. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= % |range = 800 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | attack speed with her rifle. * At level 18, Amaia with Hail of Fire maxed has ~ attack speed with her rifle. }}}} Amaia equips her grenade launcher. |description2= Amaia gains bonus-armor penetration and deals 50% bonus damage to minions. |description3= Amaia fires a grenade at target location, dealing damage in a and applying on-hit effects to all targets it hits. Grenades can damage turrets if the entire area of effect is in the the tower's hitbox. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= % |range = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Amaia equips her sniper rifle. |description2= Amaia's attack damage is increased. Amaia must be immobile for second before being able to fire, at which point she automatically faces the cursor. While Amaia is not moving or firing, her firing trajectory updates itself to keep facing the cursor, similarly to . Amaia sees a red silhouette of the unit her bullet would hit, akin to , but so do her enemies if the unit is in their sight range. |description3= Amaia fires a that damages the first non-allied unit it hits. |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling2= |range = |cooldown = 18 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Amaia equips her machinegun for 12 seconds after a 1'''-second cast time. '''Amaia can move during the cast time, but is by 50% for the duration. |description2= Holding down Wormwood cancels Amaia's movement orders. Amaia must hold Wormwood for second before being able to fire, at which point she automatically faces the cursor, but she gains and ignores the attack speed cap. |description3= Amaia fires bullets in target direction, dealing physical damage. Bullets stop at the first champion hit, but deal as bonus on-hit physical damage, apply on-hit effects and can . Wormwood's firing trajectory updates itself to face the cursor whether or not she is firing, similarly to . |customlabel = Ammunition |custominfo = |leveling3= % AD)}} % of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1600 }} | attack speed, so with Wormwood, her maximum attack speed is ~ . * At level 6, Amaia has ~ attack speed, so her minimal attack speed with Wormwood is ~ . }}}} |-|Strategy= Tips Playing as Amaia: * Amaia's poke is very potent regardless of her stance. Use each stance's perks to harass your opponent. * Be careful about switching stances. The long cooldowns on Upturned Volcano and Light Jammer can be very punishing. * Amaia can refresh her stance if she goes through half of its cooldown without switching. Maintain safe range after using your last ammo to abuse this. Playing against Amaia: * Amaia's level 1 is incredibly weak, even with Hail of Fire leveled, as once her 7 ammunition run out, she is disarmed for 3 seconds. * Amaia's ultimate and sniper require her not to move to auto-attack. * Amaia is incredibly skillshot-reliant, and a lot of her damage is telegraphed, so avoiding a maximum of bullets should tone her damage down. Tricks Ability Usage * Spread the Revelation allows Amaia to reveal enemies she hits, and Light Jammer has a laser sight that shows if a unit is in its line of fire, so she should never have to face-check brushes, especially with Hail of Fire. * Hail of Fire allows Amaia to fire while moving. Make use of it when you are chasing an enemy or being chased. * Amaia should stand as far back as possible during teamfights, using Upturned Volcano or Light Jammer first before switching to Hail of Fire. If Wormwood is up, she should use it when the fight starts. Its power is enough to melt through even the toughest of frontlines. Mastery Usage * 's sustain boon is nice for the squishy Amaia, but due to often outranging her opponents and focusing on farming in the laning phase, and her squishiness meaning she will tend to get bursted down in teamfights, she will have trouble using it to the fullest. * synergizes extremely well with Wormwood, but it is otherwise difficult to stack up for Amaia, as everything she uses is considered a basic attack, and her attack speed is middling at best and her AD is already shy-high, limiting its impact. * can help mitigating Amaia's lack of mobility, but she will often be using Wormwood when it procs, making it suboptimal in teamfights. * makes Amaia extremely scary whenever she can proc it due to how high her AD tends to get. She also can proc it fast in teamfights thanks to Wormwood. Item Usage * As a marksman, Amaia's best investments are attack damage, attack speed, and critical strike chance. Cooldown reduction alleviates the downtime on her stances while movement speed helps her kite and chase a lot better, as otherwise she is very slow. * Due to Silence in the Sky, Amaia does not need to rush an attack damage item. is a very good first purchase if your lane doesn't go too well, and helps a lot if you need to press an advantage by pushing. * Amaia does not need the mana recovery from but if you want cooldown reduction, build it first. Otherwise, you're better off with the bonus critical strike damage from . * Do NOT build or as their main appeal does not apply to Amaia's skillshot basic attacks. and its upgrades are also a no-no, due to Amaia only being able to proc Spellblade on the first ammo when she changes stances. * is possibly the best lategame purchase for Amaia, as her very low base health maxes out Giant Slayer against enemies with so little as 2300 health, and armor penetration is a very good stat on her, complete with synergy with Upturned Volcano pushing it to 61.5%. Should the enemy team be too intensely focused on heals, don't feel bad about replacing it with , as it helps mitigate recoveries and does not decrease Amaia's damage output against the enemy marksman. * In a build without critical strike chance, Amaia should focus on on-hit effects to synergize with Wormwood. is especially good due to giving both attack damage and attack speed, and 's armor shred makes Wormwood extremely difficult to deal with. is questionable though, because Amaia is can only stack by switching stances before upgrading it, and it weakens even further her already bad early game. But should you manage to upgrade it, Wormwood will melt everything in its path with the 2000 total damage added. * Armor penetration is also very good on Amaia, with items like giving a wide batch of useful stats, and letting Amaia have a chance at not getting obliterated by enemy magic damage dealers. is gimmicky at best, though. * In case an enemy assassin is clearly focusing on you, can help Amaia get out of sticky situation, but if tank stats are really needed, is your best option. If you are having a really bad time in lane while building , is also a good choice, giving Amaia the cooldown reduction for less downtime, and the armor and attack speed reduction to deal with the opponent. It does sacrifice a lot of Amaia's amazing damage potential, though, so be careful about building it. * While jungling with Amaia is a bad idea in general, synergizes very well with Wormwood, while gives Amaia the stats she's looking for. Adjust your choice depending on the rest of your item build. |-|Background= Lore * Amaia lived a peaceful childhood in Piltover. Like many of the children of the City of Progress, Amaia found her calling at a very early age, when watching her gunsmith father work. She admired the muzzle, stared at the handle, and examined every square inch of the weapon, absorbed by the art. Her early teens hit, and she was already going around in Piltover, fighting crime as the Shooting Star using a variety of weapons. Her escapades, while often successful, weren't met with the universal acclaim she expected: Amaia liked to put on a show for the citizens to watch, and her showing off often did as much damage, if not more, than the thieves and thugs she chased. Amaia's attitude was not fixed by disciplinary sanctions, and going through her teenage problems, she grew even more rebellious. This obviously didn't go unnoticed, and her last intervention saw her upstaged and apprehended by , the Sheriff of Piltover. Since she didn't learn from prison, her disgraceful judgement ended with her being sentenced to exile. Torn between the city and their own child, Amaia's parents decided to follow her to a place where she could go wild at her leisure. Zaun didn't turn out to be as welcoming as the family thought: Amaia discovered the lack of a police and had to resort to killing. After her first murder, an already broken Amaia came back home to her mother's last breath. Amaia's spunky attitude gave way to her revenge against the state, and in little time, she had made enemies of Zaun's most powerful people. Her home got raided in an attempt to kill her, and even though she was absent again that day, her enemies waited for her this time. With her father as a hostage, they hoped to talk her down, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't have time to aim her semi-automatic rifle at the head of the man who held her father that they detonated a radioactive flare bomb and fled, leaving Amaia's injured father crumbling in his predicament. Realizing her horrible failures, Amaia didn't give chase, instead running at her father to try and save him. Away from danger, Amaia could only cry herself to sleep as her father died in her arms from the burns that her entire right side shared. Beginning anew again, Amaia walked further south, finding herself at the top of the Ironspike Mountains, and settled down in the Noxian frontier, as she vowed to bring revelation to the world, the only way she can: by the use of her guns. |-|Quotes= Selection Quote * "Revelation is imminent..." Upon starting a game * "The Fifth Trumpet is playing... it's too late to repent." * "The skies are silent... they are watching this show." * "Everyone, witness... what you are in the dark." Attacking * "Your end has come..." * "Resistance is futile..." * "You never hear the shot that takes you down..." * "How does losing everything sound to you...?" * "You can run, but you can't hide..." * "Have you ever stared into a bottomless pit? I have." * "Purge. All. Evil." * "I have found my revelation. Let me show you yours." * "All water, turn to blood!" Movement * "I only follow what the skies tell me..." * "They will all suffer in time..." * "I reveal the evil in them..." * "I do not tolerate cowardice." * "Can you hear the silence in the sky?" Joke ''Amaia holds up her burnt right hand, looking at it.'' * "Noone understands my pain..." * "Apply water to the burned area..?" * "I should not have drunk from the Fourth Bowl..." Taunt ''Amaia holds up her current weapon, fires it at the sky and blows away the smoke coming out of it.'' * "Followers of the wicked, prepare for a slow and painful death." * "The smoke from this pit will be the last thing you'll see..." * "Don't run away... You're only delaying the inevitable..." Taunting an enemy Demacian * "I will reveal the truth behind your golden lies." * "Gold, white and blue... absolutely disgusting." * "Righteous and just? What about entitled and headstrong!?" Taunting an enemy Ionian * "Enlightenment and revelation are two, very different things." * "I can see your spirit. You do not lie." * "Things would've been so different had I known of your place..." Taunting an enemy Zaunian * "Your land's only benefit is you're not being hypocrites." * "Zaun... the most wretched hive of scum and villainy." * "You are an insult to my parents' resting place." Taunting an enemy * "See what you've made of me, Sheriff?" * "You will reap the fruits of making the Shooting Star fall." * "I will reveal you as the intolerant prude that you are." Taunting an enemy * "I've attended your shows. It's a guilty pleasure." * "Let's see which one of us can put on the best show." * "You never needed a revelation. All you need is a better stage." Taunting an enemy * "It's not about killing, it's how you do it." * "I will expose the emptiness behind your representations." * "Suffering is a means to revelation. Your art denies the truth." Taunting an enemy * "I used to find guns fun too at one point..." * "Your revelation will bring the most shocking changes..." * "I do enjoy people's suffering, but I dislike wanton destruction..." Taunting an enemy or * "That look in your eyes... I like it." * "You know, you remind me... of me." * "So you know what it means, losing everything." Taunting an enemy Yurgen * "Science is no excuse for the murder of my father!" * "Don't take it personally? Don't take it personally when I will kill you." * "The only thing at which you're a professional is ruining lives." Taunting an enemy * "Yordles have it easy... they're forgiven for anything..." * "Why couldn't I get away with a bit of damage? I was cute too, back then..." * "Hexplosives? ... They're just plain old bombs..." |-|Potential Skins= * Shooting Star Amaia: ** A more colorful, brighter and prettier Amaia, like she was before her exile. ** New lines for everything, depicting the fun-loving crime-fighter she was before her exile. * Scorched Earth Amaia: ** Amaia's projectiles effects turn into fire. Her burned right side is brighter. * Program Amaia: ** Self explanatory. Aimbot jokes. * Underworld Amaia ** A Halloween skin. Amaia's right side is decaying rather than burned. ** She has the standard voice filter for this type of skins, and her projectiles' trail is a blue-green mist. * Order of the Lotus Amaia ** An Ionian skin for Amaia, depicting her if she moved to Ionia. ** Her bullets leave a pink trail with a green line at the center. Her guns share the design of 's swords. |-|Trivia= * Amaia makes a lot of references to the New testament's Book of Revelation, that depicts the events of the Apocalypse. Her passive, The Fifth Trumpet, and her champion title, the First Woe, depict the same events. * She shares a quote with : "I do not tolerate cowardice.". * Her joke: "Noone understands my pain..." is a typical emo quote, referencing her moody and depressed disposition. Both of her other jokes refer to the facts that her body is burned: the first is a common internet joke, while the second is another reference to the Book of Revelation: the Fourth Bowl's contents burned people under the sun's intense heat. * Her taunt to Zaun champions: "Zaun... the most wretched hive of scum and villainy." is a direct reference to Star Wars. Category:Blog posts